Kierunek Przyszłość To The Future
by Lilah02
Summary: Sasuke i Naruto przenoszą się w przyszłość za pomocą jutsu znalezionego przez Naruto. Jednakże nie spodziewał się, że dziesięć lat później on i Sasuke będą w sobie szaleńczo zakochani. A co gorsza nie wiedzą jak wrócić do własnego czasu! TŁUMACZENIE ANGIELSKIEGO FF! Naruto, wszystkie postacie, nazwy własne, jak i sama historia nie należą do mnie.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginału - **To The Future**

link do oryginału - fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5692952/1/To_The_Future

Autorka - **fezakyuu**

link do strony Autorki - fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1937470/fezakyuu

Zgoda na tłumaczenie - jest!

Tłumaczenie - **Lilah02**

Beta - moja kochana przyjaciółka **Lenka**

**To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z fandomu Naruto, proszę więc o wyrozumiałość:)  
**

"Naruto", postacie i fabuła nie należą do mnie.**  
**

* * *

_Baachan mogłaby się pospieszyć... _pomyślał Naruto. Wzdychał co kilka sekund czekając na Tsunade w jej biurze. Właśnie dostawał jedno z jej kazań i przedrzeźniał wszystko co mówiła, ale nagle w trakcie ich małej sprzeczki została wezwana przez jednego z ANBU i teraz czekał niecierpliwie na jej powrót.

Naruto szybko się znudził i zdecydował, że musi czymś wypełnić sobie ten wolny czas. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale zaczął przeszukiwać biuro Tsunade. Otworzył kilka par drzwi tylko po to by odkryć szafy wnękowe, w których nie było niczego interesującego do oglądania. Poszperał w kilku półkach porozwieszanych w całym pomieszczeniu i szybko przejrzał szafki na ścianach. Nie było w nich nic interesującego, ani nic co mógłby uznać za interesujące.

Jedna z szafek wypełniona była butelkami z alkoholem i kieliszkami. Na samym końcu leżał pokryty warstwą kurzu zwój. To z pewnością było dziwne znalezisko, zważywszy na to gdzie było ukryte; możliwe, że zwój nigdy nie był oglądany.

Ostrożnie odkurzył zwój i uniósł go w swoich dłoniach, zwyczajnie zdumiony. Zastanawiał się co mogło być w nim napisane. Miał już go rozwinąć, kiedy nagle usłyszał na korytarzu stukot obcasów. Prawie upuścił zwój próbując schować go tak szybko jak to możliwe. Wepchnął go pod swoją kurtkę i zamknął drzwiczki szafki parę sekund przed wejściem Tsunade.

Przeszła obok Naruto wcale nie zainteresowana jego nowym położeniem w pomieszczeniu. Ignorowała go nawet kilka minut po powrocie. Naruto zdecydował wreszcie, że czas coś powiedzieć. "Uhh..." Zatrzymał się nie do końca pewny jak ma się wysłowić, nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną, a on nie był w nastroju na dalsze kazanie. "Mogę już iść?" Zapytał łagodnie.

"Co?" Spojrzała na niego znad sterty papierów. "Ty ciągle tutaj?" Zdumiała się. "Myślałam, że wyszedłeś jak tylko zostałam wezwana." Uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc że właśnie zmarnowała trochę bezcennego czasu Naruto, z pewnością była do godna zapłata za wszystkie te momenty kiedy Naruto wywoływał kłopoty.

"Żartujesz sobie?" Właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że powinien wyjść..."Ach, zapomnij. Już idę." Szybko odwrócił się i próbował wyjść tak szybko jak to było możliwe.

"Czekaj." Dodała Tsunade tuż przed tym jak Naruto miał otworzyć drzwi. "Sasuke chce się z tobą jutro zobaczyć." Powiedziała raczej niechętnie.

Naruto szybko odwrócił się do niej, na jego twarzy dominowało zaskoczenie. "Wrócił?" Dodał prawie, że oniemiały.

"Owszem. Rozmawiałam z nim i nie wydaje mi się by wrócił ze złych pobudek." Kontynuowała swoją pracę, nie myśląc już o niespodziewanym powrocie Sasuke.

Naruto uśmiechnął się. "Co dokładnie powiedział? Dlaczego chce się ze mną widzieć? Myślałbym raczej, że jestem _ostatnią _osobą jaką chciałby zobaczyć." Powiedział i w jakiś sposób poczuł się przygnębiony swoimi słowami.

Wzruszyła ramionami. "Ja również nie jestem na jego liście ulubieńców. Powiedział tylko: _Chcę zobaczyć się jutro rano z Naruto. Powiedz mu albo sam mu to powiem. _Podejrzewam, że będzie próbował uciec jeśli się rano nie pojawisz, dlatego zastosuję się do jego życzenia i pozwolę ci się z nim zobaczyć. Pozwolę wam również na kilka chwil prywatności, jeśli będzie chciał z tobą pobyć sam na sam. Obecnie ANBU pilnują jego domu wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, więc jakby co daj im znać." Dokończyła.

Naruto był zadowolony z takiego rezultatu. "Brzmi świetnie! Dzięki baachan!" Opuścił szybko pokój, uważając, że to był koniec ich rozmowy, choć Tsunade miała mu wciąż wiele do powiedzenia na temat Sasuke.

Wywróciła oczami i z niechęcią wróciła do pracy.

___–_ Naruto POV – 

Byłem oszołomiony słysząc o powrocie Sasuke do wioski, do której zawsze należał. Ten zwykły fakt, że porzucił pomysł zniszczenia Konohy oznaczał, że w jakiś sposób się zmienił albo coś zmieniło jego zdanie, a może nawet ktoś.

Zresztą nieważne; wreszcie był w domu...Nie mogę się doczekać dnia kiedy pójdziemy razem na misję pokazując nasze nowe umiejętności i moce, opiekując się sobą i walcząc za siebie.

Tsunade przeoczyła fakt, by powiedzieć mi, że był trzymany w domowym areszcie. Ale będąc szczerym – zamierzała mi pewnie to powiedzieć zanim wybiegłem... Jestem po prostu zbyt podekscytowany tym co może być w tym zwoju!

Kiedy szedłem przez wioskę w drodze do domu, słyszałem wielu ANBU i innych shinobi mówiących o warunkach jego domowego aresztu. Najwyraźniej tylko kilka wybranych osób mogło się z nim widzieć, włączając w to mnie i Sakurę. Posiadłość Uchiha, gdzie obecnie mieszka, jest całkowicie otoczona ANBU; kiedy porusza się po wnętrzu własnego domu ciągle ktoś za nim idzie, a jeśli ma się z kimś spotkać poza obrębem swojej posiadłości, to musi być eskortowany przez samą Tsunade.

Wciąż jednak zastanawiałem się o czym do diabła chce rozmawiać Sasuke i to akurat właśnie ze mną. Mam nadzieję, że nie chce rozmawiać ze mną sam na sam. Jak dotąd każde nasze spotkanie odbywało się w towarzystwie innych osób, a i tak zawsze się sprzeczaliśmy.

To może być naprawdę niezręczne, dla każdego z nas.

___–_ Normal POV – 

Naruto obrał dłuższą drogę do domu i przeszedł koło posiadłości Uchihów żeby potwierdzić to o czym wszyscy mówili. Każdy wolny cal przestrzeni zajmowali ANBU. Na zewnątrz było ich tylu, że w środku musieli okupować każdą ścianę.

Kiedy minął tereny Uchihów i znalazł się we własnym mieszkaniu, zdecydował wejść na dach i poobserwować jak słońce zachodzi wolno zmieniając jasnopomarańczowe niebo w granatowe, skrzące się gwiazdami. Sprawdził zwój, upewniając się, że wciąż jest ukryty. Kiedy przesunął palcami po miękkim papierze, pokusa szybko zaważyła nad cierpliwością. Chciał jeszcze trochę poobserwować zachód słońca, ale było oczywiste, że jest cały podekscytowany.

Było również oczywiste, że nie potrafił wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej, kręcił się w miejscu i coraz bardziej chciał zajrzeć do zwoju. Szybko zeskoczył z dachu na balkon, wiedząc, że zawsze zostawiał te konkretne drzwi otwarte. W ciągu chwili zamknął na klucz wszystkie drzwi, pozasłaniał wszystkie zasłonki tak, aby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć co się dzieje w środku.

* * *

Zdecydował poczekać z rozwinięciem zwoju do nocy, w ten sposób jeśli zwój okaże się nieciekawy – będzie mógł zwyczajnie iść spać. Do czasu aż był gotowy spojrzeć na zwój, zjadł pięć misek ramenu, wziął szybki prysznic, z grubsza sprzątnął mieszkania i ubrał się w piżamę, prawie gotowy by pójść do łóżka.

Usiadł na łózku, włączając jedynie lampkę na szafce nocnej... _to jest to! _Pomyślał... naprawdę nie miał pojęcia dlaczego był taki podekscytowany czymś takim, ale skoro był ukryty w szafce z alkoholem, to musiał być interesujący. Wolno zdjął czerwoną wstążkę przytrzymującą zwój i delikatnie go otworzył, czytając pojawiający się tytuł.

_Kierunek Przyszłość:_

_Sposób na podróżowanie w czasie._

Z szoku opadła mu szczęka...czy to mogło być prawdziwe?

Rozwinął całkowicie zwój i uświadomił sobie, że nie było żadnego opisu. Podkurczył z podniecenia palce u stóp, a jego wzrok wędrował po licznych krokach, które przybliżyłyby używającego do podróży w przyszłość. Nie było żadnego opisu czy i jak to jutsu dokładnie działało, ale tytuł był wyjaśnieniem samym w sobie, każdy idiota by to powiedział.

Jedyny problem jaki widział w tej technice polegał na tym, że było w nim wiele różnych ustawień dłoni, które były potrzebne by zainicjować przeskok najprawdopodobniej wymagający odtworzenia ustawień dłoni. Oczywiście to nie zatrzymało Naruto przed spróbowaniem nauczenia się.

"To jest niesamowite! Mam tylko nadzieję, że zadziała..." Uświadomił sobie, że to może być niewypał, ale ciągle przypominał sobie gdzie go znalazł i w jakim był stanie, nie miał o nim za wiele informacji, ale wydawał się autentyczny – ale kto robiłby sobie kłopot z tworzeniem fałszywego zwoju z różnymi ustawieniami dłoni opisującymi jak je wykonać i kiedy?...Taak, zapewne był prawdziwy.

Naruto położył zwój na kolanach i zaczął naśladować znaki od początku do końca. "No dobra..." Powiedział. "Do dzieła." Ułożył swoje palce tak samo jak na zwoju. "Potem tak, tak, tak i tak..." Mówił do siebie, naśladując przy tym wolno wszystkie ustawienia.

Mijały godziny i wreszcie załapał wzór znaków, a także był w stanie naśladować wszystkie ustawienia w o wiele szybszym tempie. Jednakże kiedy na niebie zawitał świt, Naruto uświadomił sobie, że to się nie uda. Wydawało mu się, że dlatego, że między poszczególnymi ustawieniami zostawia za duże odstępy, ale nawet wtedy gdy udawało mu się wykonywać je kolejno po sobie, nic się nie działo.

Zaczynał czuć rozczarowanie, może tak naprawdę to nigdy nie zadziała. W końcu usnął tuż przed tym jak słońce wzeszło wysoko na niebo, a kiedy przekręcił się na łóżku zwój został lekko rozdarty.

Mijały godziny, nastało prawie południe, a Naruto był spodziewany gdzie indziej.

* * *

Pewna osoba robiła się co raz bardziej niecierpliwa, czyżby nie powiedział Tsunade wyraźnie i parę razy _rano_? Był ku temu powód, o tej porze mógłby dłużej widzieć się z Naruto.

Sasuke siedział na jednej z wielu werand swojej posiadłości wychodzącej na wciąż piękny ogród. Jego wzrok przesuwał się od jednego ninja do następnego. To było jak więzienie – nie, to było więzienie... Nie podobało mu się to, że większość z nich gapiła się na niego zamiast zwyczajnie wpatrywać się bez celu w ziemię. Nie miał ani odrobiny prywatności, czy chwili dla siebie.

Nie zaprosił tu Naruto bez powodu – och, był _konkretny _ku temu powód. Ale przy tych czarnych podglądaczach może być trudno poruszyć taki osobisty i delikatny temat. Sasuke nagle poczuł się zirytowany i zwrócił swój pełen nienawiści wzrok na stojącego kilka metrów obok drzwi ANBU. "Ty." Zawołał, ale było jasne, że ten patrzył wprost na niego. "Gdzie do diabła jest Naruto?"

"Um..." Okazało się, że ANBU pilnujący dziś Sasuke najbliżej jest nowicjuszem, wyjątkowo utalentowanym i niezawodnym, ale jednak tchórzem. "N-nie jestem pewny..." Przełknął głośno; aż dziw, że nie zakrztusił się taką ilością przełykanej śliny.

"Znajdź go, zaczynam się niecierpliwić." Miał nadzieję, że nowicjusz zrozumie do czego zmierzał, jeszcze chwila, a ucieknie i sam go znajdzie. Raptowna cisza, która powstała mogłaby największe zwierzę zmusić do drżenia.

Tchórzliwy ninja przełknął jeszcze raz i cicho wyszedł, zastąpiony po chwili o wiele cichszym i odważniejszym ninja, który nie lubił być dręczony. Wiadomość została szybko przekazana i wkrótce dosięgła uszu Tsunade, jednakże nie miała ona pojęcia gdzie jest Naruto albo co robi – mimo to nie chciała ryzykować ucieczką Sasuke.

Zdecydowała złożyć wizytę Naruto osobiście, w ten sposób będzie mogła sprawić mu porządne lanie jeśli okaże się, że zwyczajnie zaspał – przez bycie leniwym obibokiem ryzykował bezpieczeństwem całej wioski.

W ciągu kilku minut dotarła do frontowych drzwi mieszkania Naruto. ANBU, który dotarł tam parę minut wcześniej, wyważył drzwi i podnosił właśnie smacznie śpiącego Naruto.

"Naruto!" Praktycznie krzyknęła, za wcześnie było na tego typu dźwięki, a szczególnie jeśli pochodziły od kogoś takiego jak Tsunade. "_Miałeś _iść dziś rano do Sasuke." Jej oczy wypełniły się jeszcze większym zirytowaniem i złością, powinna wiedzieć, że Naruto zrobi coś takiego.

Kątem oka zauważyła leżący na jego łóżku zwój. Podeszła bliżej by mu się przyjrzeć i przeczytać tytuł, uświadamiając sobie nad czym Naruto siedział całą noc. "Skąd to wziąłeś?" Zapytała machając zwojem przed twarzą Naruto.

"Ummm..." Myślał przez chwilę nad wiarygodnym wyjaśnieniem. "Znalazłem?" Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednakże to nie zadziałało na Tsunade.

"Masz świadomość, że ten zwój to czysta fikcja?" Nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu, jeśli ten kretyn spędził całą noc próbując nauczyć się tej techniki, to chyba naprawdę musiała przemyśleć jeszcze raz to, co naprawdę myślała o Naruto.

Naruto pogładził się po głowie i próbował jeszcze bardziej się dobudzić. "Ale kto w takim razie przejmowałby się tyloma szczegółami i napisał te wszystkie instrukcje i ustawienia dłoni, skoro to fikcja?" Odparł zadowolony ze swojej riposty.

"Nawet jeśli jest najmniejsza szansa, że to _jest _prawda, to wciąż nie ma szans na użycie jej – ta technika wymaga takiej ilości chakry, której nie ma żaden pojedynczy człowiek na tej planecie."

"Ohhh..." Załapał Naruto. "I pewnie dlatego nigdy nie zadziała." Jednakże chyba wpadł na inny pomysł...

Tsunade odwróciła się i schowała zwój pod płaszcz. "Przestań się już guzdrać i idź do Sasuke, _i to migiem_, zanim wszystko zdemoluje."

Tsunade i jej banda szybko zniknęła z jego mieszkania, zostawiając za sobą jeden wielki bałagan. Jego właśnie zniszczone mieszkanie ciężko będzie wysprzątać, ale to będzie musiało poczekać aż wróci od Sasuke. W ciągu kilku minut ubrał się, wyszedł z mieszkania i z ponad godzinnym opóźnieniem szybko kierując się w stronę posiadłości Sasuke.

W połowie drogi uświadomił sobie, że zwalnia – a nawet zatrzymał się całkowicie kiedy do terenów Uchihów zostało mu kilka metrów. Denerwował się spotkaniem z Sasuke, trząsł się odrobinę i pociły mu się dłonie.

Zawsze uważał Sasuke za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela; nie wiadomo było czy Sasuke czuje tak samo, ale ostatnie ich spotkanie nie należało do końca do tych najlepszych.

A teraz Sasuke był z powrotem w domu, porzucając swoje poprzednie dążenie do zabicia brata i zniszczenia Konohy; oczywiście, że Naruto miał prawo do odczuwania strachu!

Przez następne pół godziny Sasuke mógł mu powiedzieć milion różnych rzeczy. Nawet jeśli ta rozmowa zmieni się w bitwę na śmierć i życie, to mógł sobie bez problemu poradzić z Sasuke, mimo że to zapewne jedynie skusi Tsunade do zamordowania go.

Cholera, czym miał się martwić? ANBU otaczali całą posiadłość i Sasuke nie mógł w pojedynkę jej przejąć. Wziął głęboki wdech i zdecydował przejść resztę drogi, by oczyścić umysł i w razie czego przygotować kilka obelg.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do głównych drzwi posiadłości Uchihów, jego obawa pojawiła się na nowo, tym razem nieco większa niż poprzednia, zaczynało mu być niedobrze i kręcić mu się w głowie. Czego on się do cholery bał?

Jeden z ANBU odeskortował go do pokoi Sasuke, gdzie rzeczony chłopak spędzał większość czasu na oglądaniu swojego pięknego ogrodu w stylu zen.

Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokoi Sasuke miał ochotę się zawrócić, ale najwyraźniej było już za późno, a nawet jeśli by to zrobił to Sasuke z łatwością by uciekł i go znalazł – Tsunade nie będzie w takim przypadku dla niego pobłażliwa.

Naruto czekał aż drzwi zostały na tyle szeroko otworzone by mógł wejść. Po drugiej stronie Sasuke nie zauważył jeszcze jego obecności, myśląc, że to zapewne kolejny ANBU. Tchórzliwy ninja stał ponownie na swoim miejscu.

"Na-Nar-uto, tak?" Trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób. Naruto uniósł brew, zastanawiając się jakim cudem ktoś taki został ANBU...musiał mieć jakieś niesamowite umiejętności.

ANBU zaprosił go ruchem ręki by się zbliżył, tak by mogli porozmawiać bardziej prywatnie. Kiedy byli już trochę dalej od ciekawskich oczu Sasuke, ninja wziął kilka krótkich wdechów by uspokoić się i mówić troch wyraźniej. "Umm, powinieneś chyba trzymać się od Sasuke w pewnej odległości." Wciąż się jeszcze trochę trząsł, ale przynajmniej był spokojniejszy.

Naruto milczał próbując zrozumieć co miał przez to na myśli.

"Nie chodzi o to, że jest zirytowany, czy nawet zły, chodzi o ciebie."

Przez to Naruto stał się trochę bardziej zdezorientowany albo prawdę mówiąc, o wiele bardziej zdezorientowany. "Ja? A co ja niby zrobiłem?" Uniósł nieznacznie głos.

"Nic!" Cofnął się nieznacznie. "Chodzi o to, no cóż..." Zatrzymał się i zaczął szukać odpowiednich słów. "Ostatniej nocy jęczał przez sen, myślałem, że ma jakiś koszmar, czy coś, ale potem usłyszałem parę razy twoje imię i to doprowadziło mnie do innych wniosków."

Naruto nieszczególnie to zrozumiał, wciąż był kompletnie zielony w sprawach seksu i wyżej wymienionych aluzji, a w dodatku wciąż był prawiczkiem. Jednakże aby zakończyć tę niezręczną i dziwną rozmowę kiwnął jedynie głową i uśmiechnął się. "Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie." Poklepał niemal sarkastycznie ninję po ramieniu.

Naruto wreszcie podszedł do Sasuke, podczas gdy ninja wrócił na swój posterunek przed drzwiami. Czuł się odrobinę lepiej wiedząc, że w pokoju jest osoba tak miła jak Naruto. Jednakże wciąż nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci tych zeszłonocnych, przejmujących jęków.

Naruto dołączył do niego na wychodzącym na ogród tarasie. Usiadł w sporej odległości od niego i upewnił się, że da radę szybko uciec gdyby Sasuke spróbował coś zrobić.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zamiast tego siedzieli w ciszy i podziwiali piękno zewnętrznego świata. Naruto nie mógł nie zauważyć jak bardzo Sasuke urósł, jeszcze bardziej niż on sam – chociaż na szczęście jego gust zmienił się od śmierci Orochimaru.

"Naruto..." Odezwał się wreszcie Sasuke; przez chwilę znajdował się w czymś na kształt medytacji żeby uspokoić się przed rozmową z Naruto. "Dlaczego jesteś tak późno?" Zapytał.

"No cóż..." Zaczął Naruto. "Przez całą noc uczyłem się nowego jutsu, wydaje mi się, że musiałem usnąć nad ranem i przespać budzik."

"Poważnie? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że było tego warte." Odparł patrząc na Naruto, rzeczony blondyn z drugiej strony był trochę zbyt zdenerwowany by patrzeć wprost na niego.

Sasuke wywrócił oczami; wręcz czuł desperację Naruto by powiedzieć mu o tej technice. "No dobra, co to jest?" Dodał.

Naruto wreszcie spojrzał na niego, na twarzy miał wyraźnie wypisaną ekscytację. "To technika podróży w czasie – ma przenosić używającego w przyszłość." Wyjaśnił. "Ostatniej nocy nauczyłem się wszystkich ustawień dłoni, ale nie udało mi się tego zrobić. Potem pojawiła się u mnie Tsunade i powiedziała, że to jutsu nie może nigdy się udać, bo wymaga takiej ilości chakry, jakiej nie ma żaden pojedynczy człowiek na tej planecie." Wyjaśnił, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na niebo. "Chciałbym zobaczyć przyszłość..." Myślenie o zmarnowanych wysiłkach i czasie jaki poświęcił na perfekcję ustawień dłoni sprawiło jedynie, że czuł się bardziej i bardziej przygnębiony.

"Ja też." Odezwał się nagle Sasuke, dla odmiany zgadzając się z Naruto.

Naruto niespodziewanie się ożywił. "Nie wiedziałem, że przejmujesz się czymś takim?"

"Oczywiście, że tak. Skorzystam z każdej szansy dowiedzenia się co stanie się z moim klanem i z nami."

_Z nami? _Pomyślał Naruto, zastanawiając się co to mogło znaczyć – ale doszedł do wniosku, że musiało chodzić o ich przyjaźń. "Spodziewasz się, że w przyszłości wciąż będziemy przyjaciółmi?"

_Spodziewam się, że będziemy czymś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi. _"Mam taką nadzieję." Na jego twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. "Naprawdę chcesz żeby to jutsu zadziałało?"

"Tak! Gdybym tylko mógł przenieść się kilka lat w czasie i zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądać moja przyszłość, przyszłość moich przyjaciół i całej Konohy, to z radością oddałbym za to wszystko."

Było to oczywiste dla każdego – oprócz Naruto, – że Sasuke knuł nikczemny plan; z całą pewnością uwielbiał słuchać jak Naruto najwyraźniej próbuje zawrzeć umowę. "Słuchaj, nie wiem czy te jutsu jest prawdziwe, czy nie, ale myślę tak samo. Razem będziemy mieć wystarczającą ilość chakry by przenieść cały świat w czasie."

Naruto poczuł jak rośnie w nim podniecenie; nigdy nie widział by Sasuke interesował się czymś tak bardzo; a słysząc jego zgodę na wypróbowanie tego jutsu chciał spróbować jeszcze bardziej. "Ale..." Naruto nagle przypomniał sobie główny powód swojego przyjścia. "Chyba chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?"

"Chciałem..." Sasuke również to sobie przypomniał, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to jest o wiele bardziej obiecujące, szczególnie, że Naruto zawarł _taką _umowę. "Ale jako że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może tutaj przychodzić i żądać widzenia się ze mną sam na sam, to możemy zostawić to sobie na inny dzień."

Naruto nie spierał się z nim, tylko odwrócił się do niego całkowicie, szykując się do pokazania mu ustawień dłoni. Sasuke natychmiast robił to samo, jego wyraz twarzy ani na chwilę się nie zmienił. "No dobra, jest dziesięć ustawień dłoni. W podróżowaniu w czasie oznaczają one coś różnego, ale i istotnego." Zaczął pokazywać wolno i ostrożnie każde ustawienie, upewniając się, że Sasuke od razu za nim to powtarza.

"Pierwsze cztery oznaczają dzień, rok, czas i kierunek. Pozostałe sześć to ustawiania gromadzące chakrę, co jak podejrzewam ma wytworzyć odpowiednią ilość chakry by technika się udała."

"Ahhh..." Załapał Naruto, wciąż zaskakiwała go inteligencja Sasuke. Może Naruto był zbyt tępy by zrozumieć...

"Będziemy potrzebować znacznej ilości chakry, jeśli potrzebnych jest sześć ustawień dłoni." Dodał Sasuke brzmiąc na odrobinę zmartwionego.

"Czekaj, jak mam sformułować odpowiedź na pierwsze cztery ustawienia?"

Sasuke wywrócił oczami. "Idioto! Nie odpowiadasz ustawieniami; musisz _pomyśleć _o odpowiedzi podczas wykonywania ustawienia. W ten sposób chakra skoncentruje się na twojej odpowiedzi i przepłynie do twoich dłoni."

"Ochhh..." Naruto uśmiechnął się. "Spróbujemy?" Dodał z podekscytowaniem.

Sasuke kiwnął głową. "Powinniśmy pomedytować przez chwilę podczas gdy ja będę przenosił na ciebie swoją chakrę. Powinniśmy być w stanie wytworzyć jej tyle by się udało."

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i zaczął skupiać się na koncentracji całej swojej energii, mając nadzieję na zgromadzenie chakry trochę szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Sasuke położył dłoń na ramieniu Naruto i w szybkim tempie zaczął przelewać na niego swoją własną chakrę.

Trzymał mocno Naruto, upewniając się, że on również zostanie wysłany w przyszłość, kiedy wreszcie dokończą jutsu. Było oczywiste, że Naruto bezustannie uczył się tej techniki; znał dobrze ustawienia i wykonywał je tak szybko, że Sasuke ledwie je zauważał.

Kiedy Naruto skończył wykonywać wszystkie dziesięć ustawień, otworzył raptownie oczy, czując nagły przeskok w atmosferze. Jakby na krótką chwilę opuścił świat, a potem nagle wrócił – w dokładnie tym samym miejscu.

Nie wyglądało na to by coś się zmieniło, co było trochę rozczarowujące. Naruto łagodnie potrząsnął Sasuke, sprawiając że ten otworzył oczy. On również na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważył żadnych zmian – dopóki nie spojrzał na swój piękny ogród.

Wszyscy ANBU, którzy byli licznie rozmieszczeni wewnątrz i na zewnątrz _zniknęli._


	2. Chapter 2

Tytuł oryginału - **To The Future**

link do oryginału - fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5692952/1/To_The_Future

Autorka - **fezakyuu**

link do strony Autorki - fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1937470/fezakyuu

Zgoda na tłumaczenie - jest!

Tłumaczenie - **Lilah02**

Beta - moja kochana przyjaciółka **Lenka**

**To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z fandomu Naruto, proszę więc o wyrozumiałość:)  
**

"Naruto", postacie i fabuła nie należą do mnie.**  
**

* * *

"Udało się..." Sasuke rozejrzał się przelotnie dookoła... jednak było trochę różnic w posiadłości Uchihów.

"Albo wszyscy są na przerwie obiadowej..."

"ANBU nie mają przerw obiadowych, durniu." Spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem. "Chodź, sprawdzimy to."

"No dobra."

Obeszli posiadłość Uchihów, która wydawała się trochę zakurzona, z pewnością było więcej pajęczyn niż zazwyczaj i zniknęły wszystkie meble, nawet kuchnia była pusta.

"Może już tu nie mieszkasz... albo znowu odszedłeś." Naruto posmutniał na tę myśl.

"Wątpię, nawet gdybym spróbował znowu odejść, to ty i Sakura staralibyście się mnie zatrzymać, a staruszka zapewne by mnie zamordowała."

"Pewnie tak."

"Chodź, rozejrzymy się co się dzieje na zewnątrz." Powiedział Sasuke i otworzył drzwi, powitany przez ogromne ilości żółtej taśmy z napisem 'Nie zbliżać się, niestabilna konstrukcja'.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, przełknęli głośno i przeszli pod taśmą. Patrząc na posiadłość z zewnątrz, wydawała się bardzo, bardzo niestabilna. Dach był zapadnięty, ściany wykruszone, ogólnie rzecz biorąc nic nie było takie samo...biedny ogród wyglądał, jakby od lat nikt się nim nie zajmował.

"Wychodzi na to, że chyba nie zapewniłem ciągłości mojemu klanowi." Chociaż Sasuke tak naprawdę nie był speszony tym faktem, chciał z własnych, osobistych powodów okłamać Naruto.

"Jestem pewien, że nad tym pracujesz, to znaczy...może po prostu nie chciałeś już tu zostać...wiesz, otoczony tymi wszystkimi wspomnieniami i w ogóle, wydaje mi się, że znając ciebie...to może chciałeś założyć rodzinę gdzie indziej, no wiesz...zacząć od nowa."

Naruto był z jakiegoś powodu bardzo... spokojny i mądry, czyżby czuł się trochę zazdrosny tylko dlatego, że Sasuke założył rodzinę, by zapewnić ciągłość swojemu klanowi? Ale co na litość boską zazdrość miałaby wspólnego ze spokojem i mądrością... ale znowu z tego, co zauważył Sasuke, Naruto zachowywał się właśnie w ten sposób kiedy był zazdrosny.

"Wiem, ale zgodnie z tradycją musiałbym zostać tutaj, nawet wśród tych beznadziejnych wspomnień, jakie niesie ze sobą to miejsce."

"No cóż...może się przeniosłeś, znaczy... no spójrz na ten dom." Naruto patrzył jak Sasuke odchodzi w stronę bramy i po chwili podążył za nim, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na posiadłość, po czym spojrzał na nową Konohę, która mówiąc całkiem szczerze, nie wydawała się jakaś inna.

"W sumie...wygląda tak samo." Powiedział.

"Hn." Szedł przed siebie, pozwalając Naruto iść za nim wolno. "Chodźmy do Ichiraku, co?"

Oczy Naruto zrobiły się ogromne z radości. "Naprawdę?!" Uśmiechnął się.

"No wiesz...jako że tak bardzo uwielbiasz Ichiraku, to pewnie tam będziemy mogli cię teraz znaleźć, prawda?"

"Ohhh." Naruto wreszcie załapał...nie chodziło o jedzenie, chodziło o to, że może znajdą jego i może Sasuke...

___– _Sasuke POV – 

Z tego co na razie widzę, czy raczej widzimy...jeśli Naruto w ogóle coś widzi, Konoha wygląda inaczej. Zmieniło się wiele domów, większość wydawała się trochę zbyt nowoczesna. Jeśli ktoś z naszego czas zobaczyłby tę nową Konohę, to z pewnością zauważyłby różnice. Oprócz Naruto, który od dziesięciu minut narzekał, że powinni tu być latający ninja i gadające zwierzęta...jeśli spodziewał się, że taka będzie przyszłość, to nie chcę nawet znać jego teorii na temat przeszłości.

Zbliżamy się teraz do Ichiraku, nie jest to jakoś szczególnie moje ulubione miejsce, ale jeśli Naruto z przyszłości tu jest, to może ja też tu jestem...bo miałem mu powiedzieć co czuję, kiedy przyszedł wtedy do posiadłości, ale to jutsu, które odkrył jest warte zachodu, koniec końców, naprawdę chcę się dowiedzieć jak to wszystko się potoczyło...i jeśli mu kiedykolwiek powiedziałem...z pewnością wstydziłbym się, gdybym tego nie zrobił.

I dodatkowo jest jeszcze Sai. Wiem doskonale, że podoba mu się Naruto, po prostu okazuje to w okropny sposób, robiąc sobie z niego żarty i gnębiąc go... Jakby co, nigdy nie pozwolę mu się zbliżyć do Naruto, nie ważne czy będę blisko, czy nie, tak samo jak nie pozwolę mojemu Naruto być w pobliżu tego bladego świra. _**On mnie doprowadza do szału!**_

Rozpoznaję tę część Konohy, jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, i choć kilka otaczających budynków się zmieniło i kilka sklepów się zmodernizowało, to ulice były dokładnie takie same...przez co zacząłem się zastanawiać czy ta stara wiedźma jeszcze żyje.

___– _ Naruto POV – 

Kiedy dotarli do Ichiraku i stanęli tuż przed budynkiem... Naruto był co najmniej bliski śmierci z czystej radości. Ulubiona restauracja Naruto była teraz całkowicie inna, o wiele większa, zajmując większą przestrzeń dookoła, kolor ścian był czerwieńszy z brązowymi akcentami, ale najgorszym faktem było to, że teraz nazywała się 'Ayame Ramen', co zapewne oznaczało, że została w pełni przejęta przez córkę staruszka.

Ale jako, że Naruto pamiętał jej imię, to doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest aż tak źle, choć w pewnym momencie zmieniła bar ramen na bar Tsukemen, co tak bardzo wkurzyło Naruto, że w końcu wróciła do oryginalnej formy. Ale zmiana nazwy baru oznaczała dwie rzeczy...Albo Teuchi odszedł na emeryturę, albo...

_Nie! To nie może być prawda! _Kiedy Naruto wystarczająco długo o tym pomyślał, miał już pobiec i zobaczyć to na własne oczy, ale został zatrzymany przez Sasuke, który złapał go za tył kurtki i odciągnął od restauracji. _Cholera...staruszek robił najlepszy ramen na całym świecie..._

"Naruto, nie rozpędzaj się tak." Powiedział Sasuke, przerywając jego myśli. "Musisz pamiętać, że to jest przyszłość, a my jesteśmy z przeszłości, nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, inaczej ludzie zaczną mieć podejrzenia."

"No to co mamy zrobić, musimy przynajmniej spróbować mnie znaleźć."

"Wiem, musimy po prostu poczekać."

W ten o to sposób chłopcy czekali w alejce na przeciwko Ayame ramen. Sasuke wątpił, by czekali długo, bo pora lunchu dobiegała końca, a Naruto nigdy nie jadał długo.

Minęło tylko kilka minut, nim z restauracji wyłonił się dziesięć lat starszy, śmiejący się Naruto i podążający za nim Sasuke, co dla jego młodszej wersji było ogromną ulgą.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na swoje dziesięć lat starsze ja. Naruto był wciąż niższy od Sasuke, jednak włosy miał wciąż tak jasne jak zawsze, bardziej przypominające włosy swojego ojca, sylwetkę miał szczupłą, ale trochę bardziej kobiecą, a starszy Sasuke wciąż miał ciemne, pół długie, nastroszone włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę, choć zauważył na ramionach i brzuchu trochę mięśni. Obaj uważali, że ich starsze wersje wyglądają...bardzo seksownie.

Patrzyli jak wychodzą razem z restauracji i zatrzymują się kilka metrów od nich, milczeli, ale wznowili rozmowę jak tylko zbliżyli się bliżej młodszych Sasuke i Naruto.

Naruto i Sasuke ukryli się bardziej, ale na tyle by widzieć co robili i o czym rozmawiali.

"Jeszcze raz dzięki, Sasuke-kun." Naruto uśmiechnął się, młodszy Sasuke był zaskoczony, że wciąż fundował Naruto ramen, teraz i wtedy.

"Jesteś mi coś winny...Usuratonkachi."

Starszy Naruto westchnął ciężko. "Zapewne to co zawsze?"

"O nic innego bym nie prosił." Powiedział szczerze z uśmieszkiem na ustach, potem złapał Naruto za rękę i wciągnął go do alejki tuż obok ich, młodsi Sasuke i Naruto zaciekawili się i cicho za nimi podążyli, zatrzymując się na rogu alejki, przechylając się lekko, tak że wychylali zza roga głowy.

Kompletnie nie byli przygotowani na to, co zobaczyli; no cóż, Sasuke wiedział, że kiedyś to się stanie...cholera, chciał żeby to się stało! Ale Naruto...powiedzmy po prostu, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, jednakże Sasuke był bardzo przekonywający, jak właśnie zauważył, starszy Naruto wydawał się bardzo uległy względem Sasuke.

Starszy Sasuke przyciskał starszego Naruto do ściany, ich dłonie były splecione, a usta złączone, młodszy Sasuke zauważył nawet zaangażowane języki.

W pewnej chwili chciał głośno się pochwalić, _Dalej Sasuke! _Pomyślał jednak, że powiedzenie tego głośno mogłoby zmartwić Naruto i zaalarmować tamtą dwójkę.

Starszy Sasuke rozluźnił swój uścisk na jednej z dłoni Naruto i złapał go szorstko za włosy, zapewne by dodać przyjemność do pocałunku, jednakże z ich pozycji wydawało się, że Sasuke jest wystarczająco szorstki.

Naruto pochylał się tak mocno, że w końcu potknął się o własne stopy i wylądował twarzą do ziemi; starsza dwójka natychmiast przestała i spojrzała w ich kierunku.

Sasuke nie miał czasu na ukrycie się, a Naruto krzyczał, winiąc Sasuke o to, że się potknął.

Starsza dwójka rozplątała się ze swoich uścisków i spojrzała na nich. "Przebierańcy?" Zapytał starszy Naruto.

"Dlaczego mieliby przebierać się za nas sprzed...dziesięciu lat? To pewnie tylko aktorzy parodiowi."

"Co mamy zrobić, Sasuke-kun?"

Kiedy tylko młodszy Naruto był z powrotem na nogach i otrzepał się z kurzu, cała czwórka wpatrywała się w siebie nawzajem, aż starsze wersje podeszły do nich bliżej.

"Musicie być aktorami, ale i tak was przetestujemy." Powiedział starszy Sasuke.

"Zadamy wam pytanie, na które odpowiedź tylko my znamy." Dodał Naruto.

Młodsi kiwnęli głowami.

Starszy Sasuke wolał szepnąć młodszemu do ucha. "Kto jest jedyną osobą, którą nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie dopuszczę do Naruto?" Starsza wersja musiała wiedzieć jak bardzo zakochany musiał być w tym wieku młodszy Sasuke, tego nie dałoby się porównać do niczego, miłość do Naruto była większa, niż chęć znalezienia własnego brata.

To było najłatwiejsze pytanie. "Sai." Wyszeptał, nie było po prostu żadnej innej konkurencji, której Sasuke nie cierpiałby wokół Naruto, nawet Hinata, która kochała Naruto całym sercem w oczach Sasuke była w porządku, ale i tak nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej spełnić swojego marzenia o byciu z Naruto.

Oczy starszego Sasuke stały się szerokie i spojrzał w oczy swojemu młodszemu odpowiednikowi, po czym spojrzał na Naruto, który zadał swoje pytanie. "Ile razy na dzień jem ramen?"

"Trzy, śniadanie, lunch i kolacja!" I wciąż miał idealną figurę...

Obaj dorośli oniemieli.

"Wychodzi na to, że do dobra pora, by powiedzieć wam, że jesteśmy z przeszłości." Dodał młodszy Sasuke.


End file.
